You're Still the One
by drgemini86
Summary: After so long, she loved him just as much, if not more than she had when she had first met him. Lyrics featured are You're Still the One by Shania Twain. Written for the 2008 SamDanielthon. SamDaniel


_**You're Still the One, by DrGemini86 (DrGemini24)**_

_**Summary: **__After so long, she loved him just as much if not more than she had when she first met him. Lyrics featured are You're Still the One by Shania Twain. Futurefic. Written for the 2008 SamDanielthon. SamDaniel_

_**Pairing: **__SamDaniel_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Category: **__Established Relationship_

_**Genres: **__Angst, A/U, Drama, Episode-related, Family, Friendship, Future, Post-Meridian Angst, Relationship-focussed, Romance-focussed, SongFic, Thoughts, Tragedy_

_**Spoilers:**__ seasons 1-10, Ark of Truth_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love)..._"

Sam closed her eyes as she sank into a hot bath after a long day at work, and she smiled as she remembered meeting a certain blue-eyed Archaeologist so many years previously. She began to laugh as she remembered how taken with him she had been then and how she had introduced herself.

"Dr. Jackson, I presume. I'm Doctor Samantha Carter."

He still teased her about how carried away she had got on seeing and examining the Abydos DHD. Well, it had been pretty amazing... and that had just been the starter. She had finally met the amazing man that had opened the 'gate... and discovered that the 'gate could go to different places... other places within the galaxy. That had opened up even more doors for the fledgling Stargate programme.

She sighed happily as she thought of the time that they had first made love, not long after he had come home following his and Merlin's plan to use the Sangraal. The thoughts and memories alone of that first time made her tingle, and she couldn't wait for him to come home.

"_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday..._"

For ten years since that day, and about ten years of friendship prior to that, they had beaten every odd in existence, and invented some of their own. Despite opposition from the Chiefs of Staff, concerned about fraternisation; Mark Carter, concerned that Sam could get her heart broken again, and from the universe at large, they had come through it together, still as much if not more in love than they had ever been. The obstacles and trials that they had had to face, they had overcome, and had done so much, with and without their friends... defeated the Goa'uld, the Ori, and the Replicators, twice; got married, started a family... and still worked at the SGC together.

"_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_..."

They had overcome death, separation, injuries, loss, wars, crusades... and counted themselves incredibly lucky to come home to each other and have children.

"_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_..."

Still smiling, she finished her bath and got dressed. On leaving the bathroom, she found herself in the arms of a certain waiting Archaeologist, who kissed her hungrily, trapping her between his body and the wall as she felt her knees weaken. Holding onto him as they came up for air, she whispered, grinning especially on seeing his flushed complexion and a happy smile on his face,

"Careful, you'll wake the kids up."

He raised his eyebrows mirthfully and then picked her up in his arms, remarking as she shrieked in surprise, hitting his shoulder as she laughed, demanding to be put down as he carried her into their bedroom, "Well... let's go somewhere where we won't."

"_Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'_..."

She grinned once again as he laid her down on their bed, picking up from where he had left off on the landing. He whispered in her ear as she held him tight, closing her eyes in ecstasy,

"Happy anniversary, honey."

She remarked, amused as she looked up at him, "You know... pottery's a more traditional present."

"_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_..."

He retorted, kissing her tenderly, "Pottery doesn't exactly express how I feel about you."

She stretched up to return his kiss, caressing his neck and hair that was now sprinkled with grey. "To be honest, I'd prefer this." She ran her fingers through his hair, knowing how insecure he felt about the grey hairs. "I think the grey makes you even sexier."

"Well... that's all that matters... my crazy wife with her penchant for older men."

She hit him and retorted with a laugh, "You're two months younger than me!"

"_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_..."

He smiled as she unbuttoned his shirt, and she asked, "Do you remember when Mark found out about us?"

He forced himself to not roll his eyes as he remarked grumpily, touching his jaw where Sam's brother had hit him ten years previously on catching them in an intimate position and getting completely the wrong idea,

"How could I forget? My face was colourful for a long time after that."

She kissed that part of his jaw and everywhere else she knew he had been hit by her brother, and she said softly, smiling eventually, "I was just thinking how he'd reckoned that it would never work out... and now look where we are."

He smirked. "Having sex almost every night?"

She retorted with a grin, "Like that's anyone else's business but ours..."

"(_You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_..."

After removing his shirt and he had removed most of her clothing, she slipped an arm around his neck and murmured as she kissed him with a grin that was second nature since being married to him, "I love being married to you."

He smiled too as he resumed making love to her, replying as he sighed happily, "It's been absolutely amazing..." He caressed her cheek. "You light up my life. I love you."

"_I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby_..."


End file.
